Thrown Out on the Street
by Thesonicx666
Summary: Charmy is thrown out on the street after burning down half of their office, and is found by none other then Shadow who takes him in from pity.
1. Chapter 1

**Thrown out on the Street**

**Chapter 1: Kicked out and taken in**

"I can't believe they would do this to me!" A little bee cried in an alleyway trying to cover up his tears that were streaming down his face. "I'm only six years old, what did they expect would happen if they leave me at the office alone for hours with no food already cooked!"

***Flashback***

"Oh no! This isn't good!" Charmy cried as the fire on the stove started to grow. "NO no no no no fire go out, go out! Why the heck don't we have a fire extinguisher in here?!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Wait! The phone!" Charmy flew to the phone and quickly dialled 911. "Hello? Help I need the fire department quickly my house is on fire! Ah!" Charmy cried as the fire spread from the kitchen to the living room. "Ok my address is 536 Mobian street. Hurry!" He cried as the fire grew closer and burned the phone in the process.

Charmy quickly flew out the window and grabbed the hose from the side of the house and quickly turned the lever on. He was glad to see that their water supply hadn't been cut off yet and flew back in through the same window.

At this point the fire had almost burned the entire room and black smoke filled the room. Charmy instantly started choking on the smoke and took his helmet off and covered his mouth with it with his left hand and used his right hand to move the hose around the room, but it did no good the water wasn't strong enough and just grew larger.

Finally Charmy started to feel dizzy and fell to the ground. The impact caused Charmy to become unconscious as the fire started to surround him. Just when it looked like his life was about to end the door was kicked down by a familiar purple Chameleon. He spotted Charmy almost instantly and dodged the fire and bits of debris. Once he reached Charmy he checked his pulse and picked up and left through the same path.

Once out the fireman finally arrived and immediately proceeded to put out the fire. Vector was not too far away who Espio immediately made his way to. Vector however did not pay attention to him and just stared at the burning building.

After a minute Charmy started to gain consciousness and opened his eye's which Espio noticed quickly. "Charmy you're awake!" He cried in relief.

"W-what have you done?" Vector finally spoke and fell to his knees. "I grew up in that house!" He cried as he banged his fist into the ground.

"V-Vector I-" Charmy started.

"I made it into the agency it was today!" Vector continued with clear tears forming from in his eyes. "And look what you did to it!"

Espio grabbed hold of Vectors shoulder and proceeded to calm him down. "Vector calm down." He whispered to his boss.

"No I will not!" Vector yelled at the ninja. "Charmy. I hate to have to do this, but… You're fired! I don't want to see you face in my agency again!"

At that moment Charmy felt like his world froze. Like his life just ended with Vectors words. "Vector! Are you crazy?! He'll die on the streets at his age!" Espio cried to the Crocodile. Then he turned back to Charmy to find him already flying away with his arms drooped down. "Charmy!"

The bee stopped, but didn't turn around. "Don't worry about me Espio. I won't bother either of you again." Charmy said with clear sorrow in his crackling voice.

"No Charmy, Vector just isn't thinking straight!" Espio pleaded. Charmy however didn't turn back and continued. "Vector please say something!" Vector didn't make a sound and just let the bee fly off.

***End Flashback***

A black red hedgehog was walking through the streets of Station square, holding up his umbrella to protect his fur from the rain. While passing an alley he heard faint sob's coming from the back wall. He was curious so he entered the alley and proceeded towards the location of the sob's. The noise led him to a pile of old cardboard boxes. He moved them out of the way to find a small young bee crying into his hands. The hedgehog recognized this bee and spoke. "Charmy?"

The bee halted his sobbing and lifted his hand from his hands to see the hedgehog in front of him. "S-Shadow?" Charmy whispered.

"What are you doing in this alleyway?" Shadow asked as he knelt down in front of the bee.

Charmy put his face into his hands again and spoke in between sobs. "V-Vector kicked m-me out after I b-burned the office down."

Shadow took a step back. "You… burned own the office?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Charmy sobbed. "It was a complete accident! I was just hungry and they didn't leave anything for me to eat so I tried to cook something myself!"

Shadow sighed in relief now knowing that Charmy didn't do it intentionally. He then looked at the bee more closely and saw that he was starting to get fairly skinny and looked slightly pale. "How… long ago was that?" Shadow asked.

Charmy thought for a second. "About a week ag-" Charmy was interrupted by a sudden sicking sensation and quickly grabbed one of the boxes puked straight into it. After a couple of seconds Charmy lifted his head and put the box aside.

This was too much for Shadow so got up and extended his hand. "Come on." He muttered.

"Huh?" Charmy looked him confused.

"I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I won't stand to see a six year old child die on the street." Shadow explained. "So come on. You can stay with me for now."

Charmy was shocked that Shadow had offered him a place to stay. Him of all people. Regardless he took Shadow hand and walked with him to his home.

Once there they were stand in front of a small, but nice looking house. From here Charmy could see that it had two floors and an attic. The house itself was painted black with the front door being red, obviously to match Shadow fur colour.

Shadow was rummaging through his pockets to find his key. He was wearing red track pants that reached down to the bottom of his shoes; he also wore a black jacket with a white undershirt. Finally Shadow found his house key and unlocked the door. Once inside Shadow allowed Charmy to look around the houses interior while he set up the guest bedroom.

The house mostly contained the typical ordinary household appliances. The kitchen had a fancy fridge, a stove which Charmy stayed away from like it was poison, a microwave, and an oven. The living room simply had an expensive TV and a couch. He didn't dare enter Shadow's room without permission so continued onto the garage. Charmy opened the door to the garage and flipped the light switch to find it contained, the bike Shadow had grown attached to an even painted it plain and imprinted his logo on the sides. The other thing it contained was a G.U.N buggy.

"Cool!" Charmy cried while he kept his voice low. Charmy had always admired Shadow since he helped him find the five top secret disks back on the nearly destroyed prison island during the black arms invasion.

Charmy closed the garage door and made his way back to the staircase to find Shadow half way down. Shadow noticed him and motioned for him to follow him up to the second floor. They both walked through the small hallway till they were at the end and opened the last door on the left side.

Once the door was open Charmy looked around the room in amazement. The room had a bed, a TV with austar connected as well as an Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, and a Sega Dreamcast! There was also a desk with tons of drawing books, colouring books, reading books, and puzzle books, as well as a computer on the right side of the desk. "Wow!" Charmy exclaimed in excitement. "Thank you so much Shadow! This is awesome! But how could you afford all this?" Charmy asked curiously.

Shadow chuckled for a second. "Let's just say that G.U.N has a very… generous payment." He explained with a smirk. "I'm going to get dinner started. Bet you will be happy to eat something after a week of starvation huh?" Shadow asked slightly happy. Charmy nodded happily at the sound of that. Shadow left the room to prepare dinner for the two of them while Charmy stayed in his new room and turned the TV on to watch some cartoons.

Shadow was down stair in the kitchen cooking up some stake with some vegetables. While Shadow was chopping up some carrots however he heard a loud thump from the second floor and stopped what he was doing to check out the source of the noise. Shadow suspected that Charmy must have dropped something or maybe he just fell over, but once he opened his door all he found was an unconscious bee in the middle of the floor. "Charmy!" Was all he said before he placed him up onto the bed and quickly grabbed the phone and dialled in a number.

**To be continued…**


	2. A Hectic Day!

Wow it's been nearly been a month already? Anyway here is the next chapter of Thrown out on the street. I must say I'm surprise at how popular this story has gotten already and with only one chapter! Anyway enjoy! :D

**Thrown Out on the Street**

**Chapter 2: A hectic day**

Charmy slowly and weakly opened his eyes to find a pair of brown eyes staring at him. "He's awake!" Came a familiar high pitched voice.

Charmy heard footsteps heading to his direction, and slowly sat up from the bed he was lying on. "What ha-happened?" Charmy asked.

"You fainted from starvation." A blue hedgehog explained from the doorway. "Shadow called us and brought you here to Cream's house. They knew what to do. Anyway Shadow, Vanilla, Tails, and Espio are down stairs."

Charmy climbed down from the bed with Cream helping him in case he fell. "Wait, did you say Espio?"

Sonic nodded and Charmy sighed. "Shadow and Espio explained to us what happened." Sonic explained. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Charmy." Sonic pulled Charmy into a tight hug.

He thought Sonic was just taking pity on him, but he could then feel he was legitimately sorry. "I-it's ok S-Sonic. It's not your f-fault." Charmy stuttered.

A minute later Sonic, Charmy, and Cream entered the TV room where everyone else was waiting. "Charmy you're ok!" Espio cried as he ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

Charmy was shocked for a second, but slowly returned the hug. "I-I'm sorry if I w-worried you guys."

Espio pulled away and shook his head. "No need to be sorry. This is Vectors fault for throwing you out." Espio reassured the bee.

"And by the way, why are you stuttering a lot?" Sonic asked curiously.

"A side effect of his starvation." Tails explained. "It should wear off in a few days though, a week tops."

"H-How long have I b-been out by the way?" Charmy asked the blue hedgehog.

"About half a week." Shadow spoke.

Charmy was going to say something, but he was interrupted by his stomach grumbling violently. "Oh, that's right. I still hadn't eaten since before I was thrown out." Charmy groaned in pain.

After everyone had dinner Charmy happily fell asleep which Espio helped carry him back to Shadow's. Once he and Shadow were inside, they went up to Charmy's new room and laid him down on the bed carefully trying not to wake him. Once Charmy was tucked in Espio left the room and joined Shadow in the TV room. "Please take good care of him." He told Shadow.

Shadow looked over to the chameleon and gave him a slight thumbs up. "Don't worry. Like I told Charmy before, I'm not cruel enough to let a six year old die." Shadow explained. Espio nodded and left through the front door. Shadow looked at his watch and noticed that it was late and decided to leave for bed.

**The next day…**

Shadow was in the kitchen cooking up bacon and eggs, while Charmy was happily chowing down on a bowl of cereal at the table. "I see your back to your cheery self." Shadow pronounced with a smirk.

"Yeah! I'm just so happy today!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Just don't go overboard with it." Shadow said as he brought his breakfast to the table. "Oh and I've got work today so you behave yourself, and no using the stove."

Charmy looked down towards the floor sadly. "I know. I won't repeat that again!" Charmy pronounced.

"Good." Shadow sighed in relief.

Charmy looked back up to Shadow. "Hey I know!" He cried happily. "How about I come with you to G.U.N!"

"No Charmy, it's too dangerous for a six year old." Shadow explained.

"Oh come on Shadow! Please!" Charmy pleaded and put his together.

Shadow closed his eyes in irritation. "I said no Charmy!"

"PPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEESSSSSEEEEE! It'll be fun!" Charmy continued. "I won't cause any trouble I promise!"

Shadow grunted. "If it'll get you to shut up then fine!" He cried.

"Yay thank you!" Charmy thanked the hedgehog. "You're so awesome Shadow!"

Shadow chuckled. "Damn straight!"

**Last night Espio's Pov…**

I stared at the house. Thinking about my friend who dwelled inside. We had partly rebuilt the house though it looked a little ridiculous, because of Vectors poor construction skills. I sighed and proceeded towards the door and opened it slowly. Once inside I flipped on the light switch and found Vector lying on the couch and facing away from me.

"How is he?" Vector asked dully.

"He's… fine." I answered bluntly and proceeded towards the stairs and started to climb them.

"That's… good." Vector said quietly.

I could tell Vector deep down still cared for Charmy, but couldn't bring himself to forgive him. Never-the-less I smiled and went to bed.

**The next day after work**

Charmy's pov

"Told ya I wouldn't be any trouble!" I cried as I flow around Shadow happily. Shadow rolled his eyes at me and we continued through the streets of Mobotropolis. Suddenly my stomach started to grumble so I asked him if we can find something to eat. After that we started our way back home, but we ran into Vector and Espio on the way.

"Well look who it is." Vector said as he noticed me. "It's little 'I want to burn down the office'!"

I hid behind Shadow as Vector got closer to us which Shadow just responded with crossing his arms and glaring at him. Espio did the same and stepped in front of Vector. "Vector, behave!" Espio demanded the crocodile. Vector stopped in his tracks and scoffed at the chameleons order, but he obeyed and stomped angrily away from the group. "Sorry. Vector truly is getting better, but he just doesn't want to forgive you… yet."

Normal Pov

After a small conversation Espio left to join Vector at the office. "Soooooo… What cha wanna do now?" Charmy asked the black hedgehog beside him.

"What I want to do now is go home and rest." Shadow claimed and walked off towards his house.

"Well fine then, I'll find some way to entertain myself!" The bee exclaimed and flow off. "' see… I don't have any money so the Arcade is out, I'm so not gonna go and visit Espio and Vector…" The bee continued to think while not noticing the a all so familiar moustached man riding on a metallic Hovercraft.

The man smirked and held a controller. After messing with the controls a couple of metallic arms attached to the hovercraft reached over and grabbed Charmy. "AH! What the Heck?!"

"Well well, what do we have here?" the man asked. "A little bee lost in the city?" He laughed at the bee while Charmy stared at the man in anger.

"What do you want Eggman?" Charmy asked bravely, but deep down he was terrified.

Eggman grunted and press a button on the control panel, the next second Charmy was being filled with electricity which caused the bee to scream in agony. "Shut it you little brat! I'll ask the questions around here! Now tell me where is Sonic?"

Charmy was still recovering from the electric shock, but proceeded to answer the Doctors question. "I-I don't k-know…" He struggled to speak.

Eggman tutted. "Wrong answer!" Eggman cried as he pressed the button again which filled Charmy's body with electricity again. "I'm through playing around with you little 'Heroes'! If you don't tell me where Sonic is or if Sonic doesn't come here then WILL end your life right here!" Eggman exclaimed as the metallic hands began to tighten its grip on the bee who let out a ear piercing yell.

"SSSHHHAAADDDOOOWWW!" Charmy cried.

Meanwhile with Shadow…

Shadow said up from his sofa as he heard an extremely loud cried for help. "What the- that sounded like Charmy! What's going on now?" Shadow walked over to the coffee table in front of the TV and picked up his green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Back with Charmy and Eggman…

"What was that?" Eggman asked the bee.

Charmy weakly chuckled. "You'll… see in a… second…"

Eggman grunted in anger and turned up a dial on the controller. "You insolent little brat! Let's see how you like an extra hundred volts!"

Charmy was once again shocked, but this time with an even more powerful dose and let out a blood boiling cry.

A second later Shadow appeared and witnessed the scene. "Charmy!"

Eggman heard Shadow cried and turned towards him only to find Shadow next to the cockpit. "W-W-W-What?!"

"Eggman you monster!" Shadow cried as his hands started to glow a bright yellow. "Chaos Spear!" One giant spear appeared above Shadow and flow towards and collided with Eggman's machine. The explosion blow Eggman straight out of the cockpit and straight back to his base.

Shadow held Charmy in his arms, the bees eyelids were weak from the electric shocks and began to close. "Sh-Shadow… Thank you F-For saving m-me…" The bee smiled weakly.

"D-Don't speak, save your energy." Shadow ordered. "I'm going to take you to the hospital; you're going to be okay just hang on."

Charmy's eyelids finally closed and he fell to unconsciousness. Shadow ran through the city desperately looking for the hospital. 'Don't worry Charmy. I'll make sure nothing like this happens to you again.' Shadow promised as a tear fell from his eye.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Recovery

**Thrown Out on the Street**

**Chapter 3: Recovery**

Sonic was leaning back in his chair at tails work bench, eyelids closed and all that could be heard was loud snoring. _*Ring * Ring* _the phone attached to the wall rang. "Tails can you get that?" Sonic asked tiredly. No one came and the phone continued to ring. "Tails?" Sonic repeated as he sat up. "Oh that's right… he's taking the Tornado two out and testing the new modifications…" The phone continued to ring as Sonic finally stood up and picked the phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Bout time!" Shadow cried from the other end.

Sonic rubbed his eyes with his left arm as he tried to wake himself up. "Oh… Hey Shadow, what's up?"

A second later…

"What?! Charmy's in the hospital?!" The hedgehog cried in shock. "What the hell happened?!"

"Eggman happened…"

"What?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"My guess is that Eggman came to find you, but could only find Charmy." Shadow Explained. "So he grabbed him with his machine and interrogated him to get your location, and electrocuted him whenever he gave him an answer he didn't want. Eggman upped the volts every time Charmy gave him the wrong answer, until he finally fell unconscious which is when I arrived and destroyed the robot. I quickly searched the city for a hospital and here we are now." Shadow finished.

Sonic stood there speechless holding the phone up to his ear, but not responding. "You there faker?"

At the hospital…

"Faker respond!" Shadow ordered into his cell phone.

"Hello I'm looking for a friend of mine who maybe a patient here." Came a familiar voice from behind.

Shadow turned towards the voice to see a blue hedgehog talking the receptionist. Shadow looked back to his cell phone. "Well that explains the silence." He put his phone back in one of his jeans pockets and walked to the hedgehog.

"And may I ask his or her name?" the receptionist asked.

"His name's Charmy." Sonic answered.

The receptionist typed on the computer to search for Charmy's name. "Ah yes we do have a young boy named Charmy bee, but he can't have any visitors at the moment though."

"Oh…" Sonic said sadly as his arms slumped to his sides.

"The Doctors almost done though so you're welcome to wait."

Sonic nodded and walked over to the wall and sat on one of the empty chairs. "I thought you were still on the phone." Sonic looked over to find Shadow walking towards him.

Meanwhile at the Chaotix Detective agency…

*Knock* *Knock* Came a knock at the door. Espio sat up from his meditation and answered the door to find an armadillo and a squirrel. "Hey Espio long time no see!" The armadillo exclaimed.

"Mighty, Ray! It has been a long time!" Espio claimed happily.

"Well well look at what the Swatbot dragged in!" Vector exclaimed as he walked up to them. "How've the two of ya been?"

"Hey Vec it's been great!" Mighty exclaimed happily.

Suddenly the phone rang, Espio excused himself to answer it while Vector, Ray and Mighty continued to catch up some more. "Greeting's. This is the Chaotix detective agency. How may we be of service?" Espio greeted.

"Hey Espio, it's Sonic." The voice on the other end said.

"Oh hi Sonic. What's the matter?"

"Uh, well you see um…" Sonic stumbled with his words.

"Out with it!" Espio cried.

"Ok ok, but you may not like it…" Espio was suddenly very curious as well as very worried knowing that this may have to do with Charmy. "You Charmy is kind of sort of…"

Sonic finished explaining to Espio. "WHAT! HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" Espio cried at the top of his lungs and startled the others.

"Who's in the hospital?" Mighty asked.

Vector already knew the answered started to tip toe out of the room before the chameleon brought up the subject again. "Charmy! He was tortured by Eggman!"

"W-What?! W-Why wasn't h-he h-here like he u-usually is?!" Ray asked while stuttering.

"Because he fired him and through him on the street!" Espio exclaimed and pointed at the Crocodile who was now half way up the stairs.

Vector looked towards the group and nervously smiles and waves at them. "VECTOR!" Mighty cried as he started to chase the Crocodile around the house.

After a few minutes of nonsense, Espio finally stepped in between the two of them. "Enough! Now all four of us are going to go visit him." Espio explained.

"But, but, but-"

Espio glared at the Crocodile. "All FOUR of us are going to go visit him." He repeated to the stuttering crocodile. "Whether you like it or not."

The crocodile lowered his head in defeat as the four of them left the house.

**Meanwhile at the hospital…**

Sonic lowered his phone from his ear to prevent deafening his ear from the yelling coming from the other side. "VECTOR!" A cry came from the phone.

He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "Yeah their pissed." Sonic chuckled.

Not long later a brown male cat in a doctor's uniform entered the room and spoke to the receptionist, and left a minute after. "Good news, your little friend is awake and you're allowed to see him now." She explained happily to the hedgehogs.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked her as He and Shadow made their way down the hall.

After a quick elevator ride and a walk through another hallway they finally reached Charmy's room. Sonic peeked in through the door and could see nothing, but a bed that held a small weakened bee that was connected to some medical equipment. The bee noticed them and forced a weak smile. "Hi… guy's…" He said quietly, but just enough for them to hear.

Sonic smile and walked in with Shadow closely behind. "How are you doing little guy?" The cobalt hedgehog asked gently.

"O-ok… I f-feel weak though…" The bee answered while one of his eye lids drooped half way down.

"Well you were shocked with a tremendous amount of electricity, you're lucky to even be alive right now." Shadow responded.

Charmy weakly laughed at Shadow's explanation. "Lucky me huh?"

Their silence was suddenly interrupted by four familiar people barged in. "I was wondering when you guys were going to get here." Sonic chuckled then looked over to Mighty and Ray. "Hey Mighty, Ray long time no see!"

Mighty and Ray looked over to the cobalt hedgehog. "Uh, do we know you?" Mighty asked Sonic.

"Huh? Mighty you two remember right? It's me Sonic!"

Mighty shook his head in disagreement. "No way. The Sonic we knew was smaller and a bit chubby."

Sonic looked down and rubbed his belly in shame. "That was a long time ago. I grew and I worked off the fat."

"Wait you were what?" Shadow asked the hedgehog in disbelieve.

"Drop it Shadow." Sonic warned the ebony hedgehog who chuckled slightly.

"Aw i'm kidding Sonic I know it's you." The Armadillo laughed as he put his left arm over Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic groaned in anger. "I hate you. You know that?"

"Uh guy's can we get back to the topic at hand?" Espio asked the two.

"Oh yeah sure." Mighty said and walked over to the bee. "Charmy i'm sorry of what this dick here did to you."

"HEY! I didn't do this to him!" Vector cried angerly.

"Yeah, but if you didn't kick him out he would have been safe and this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if he didn't burn half the office down I wouldn't have had to!"

This argument went on for a while and eventually they had to kick them out of the room. "That's better." Espio sighed. When they turned back to the bee, his eyes were shut and his chest was slowly lifting up then down. "He must have fell asleep."

"Yeah after all this excitement I don't blame him." Sonic smiled.

Shadow nodded in agreement and headed for the door. "Come on, let's leave him alone while he sleeps. Besides I have some thing's to take care of." Sonic and Espio agreed and followed him out the door. After dragging Vector and Mighty out of the hospital six of them said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

_**Sorry if the end sounded a little rushed, but I have other stories to write. Two specific ones are guess what... NOT SONIC RELATED! The two new stories I'm writing are both Klonoa stories. The first chapter for one of them named, Amnesia, is so far around 25% complete. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and the chapter's yet to come! :**_**D**


End file.
